


No se supone que sería así

by AyrtonScar



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/F, F/M, POV Alternating
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrtonScar/pseuds/AyrtonScar
Summary: No lo entiendo, sería lo mejor dejarte ir, pero no puedo, te quiero toda para mí y no puedo soportar verte con alguien más. Sé que es mutuo, y que mantener mi relación te lastima, pero es que, en primer lugar, no se suponía que debería pasar “algo más” entre tú y yo.
Relationships: Kazanari Tsubasa/Yukine Chris, Kohinata Miku/Yukine Chris, Maria Cadenzavna Eve/John Wayne Vercingetorix, Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que desean algo con demasiada intensidad, pero no se dan las cosas como se lo imaginaban, haciendo que les resulte incluso decepcionante?

Supongo que sí, como cuando estudias toda la noche para una prueba que al final no te aplican, o no sacas el resultado que esperabas.

María ya lo había experimentado varias veces en su vida, pero ninguna situación le había pegado tanto como aquellas que involucraban a Kazanari Tsubasa.

¿Y quién es esa chica? Justo a eso vamos.

Tsubasa, en un inicio, solo era su compañera de clases en la universidad, quizá con un poco de sana rivalidad en el paquete. Conforme pasaron las semanas, y la poca habilidad de Tsubasa para integrarse –comparable solo a su inexistente capacidad para dibujar–, Maria le ofreció un dulce de menta cuando la vio jugando con su bolígrafo durante la clase de teoría musical con ganas de integrarla un poco más al grupo, ya que a todos les quedaba más que claro el talento que guardaba. Lo que si habían notado es que la chica parecía ser un tanto reservada, algo que resultaba curioso, considerando que estaba en artes escénicas junto a Maria.

Y como a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez en la vida, hubo un clic, una conexión instantánea, que fortaleció un lazo bastante delgado hasta hacerlo más grueso y duro que el acero. Aunque se encontraron congeniando en las cosas que les causaban ruido al principio, transportaron la rivalidad a otros sectores un poco más físicos. Tsubasa era una persona que gustaba de hacer deporte y Maria era alguien que, si bien no lo llevaba al mismo nivel, llevaba una disciplina muy parecida que, en ciertos ámbitos, competía por superarla, pero orgullosa como ninguna, Tsubasa no quería dejarse vencer.

Cuando Maria menos se dio cuenta, se encontraba pensando en la chica peli-azul a todo momento, se terminaba avergonzando por sus bromas (que aumentaron en cantidad e intimidad), sintiendo que los nervios la traicionaban ante su cercanía y una paz la inundaba cuando escuchaba su risa. Cuando menos lo sospechó, descubrió que se había enamorado de su amiga.

Siguió de manera normal, decidiendo que las cosas surgieran por sí solas como debería pasar.

Para Tsubasa Kazanari, Maria no era del todo indiferente y aun si ella no lo viera, los demás sí que lo hacían.

A pesar de que la chica fuera abriéndose a sus compañeros de clase y considerara a algunos amigos también, todos veían el brillo que surgía en esos ojos índigo por la sola mención de la mayor, como su postura se relajaba cuando la chica extranjera estaba junto a ella, o la facilidad con la que su serio rostro adoptaba una ligera sonrisa cada vez que entablaba una conversación con Maria.

Estaban enamoradas, eso cualquiera que pasara cinco minutos con ellas podía asegurarlo.

En más de una ocasión fueron ambas conscientes del tiempo que pasaban perdidas en contemplar a la otra, cada vez, aquellos finos labios se le antojaban a Maria más tentadores y en más de una ocasión, en la completa soledad, Tsubasa estuvo cerca de terminar aquella agonía.

A Maria no le preocupaba la espera, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

O eso creía.

— ¿Entonces al final si me hiciste caso e hiciste amigos? —Dijo una chica de baja estatura y falsa soberbia, abrazada al objeto de su adoración.

—No puedo ser una asocial el resto de mi vida—Comentó con una mano en su hombro, apartándole delicadamente—Y sabes que no me gustan las muestras de afecto público.

La chica hizo un puchero, pero no dejó de sonreír.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco perdida—Sonrió Maria de manera amable ante la surreal escena. Sin duda esa chica y Tsubasa eran cercanas, pero lo que le turbaba era verse reflejada en ella. No es que tuviera celos o se sintiera amenazada, sin embargo, su instinto le decía que no saldría nada bien después de eso.

La mirada de la Kazanari parecía pedirle disculpas, y en su semblante notó que tenía cierto conflicto, pero la albina parecía inconsciente de ello.

—Yukine, ella es Maria. María ella es Yukine… Chris—Agregó al final tras una pequeña pausa.

—Vaya, me perdí mucho en este año, incluso le llamas por su nombre—No había reproche en su voz, sino asombro puro.

—No puedo pronunciar su apellido de manera correcta—Rio avergonzada, Chris también se mostró sorprendida por eso.

—Maria Cadenzavna Eve, es un placer—Se presentó con su nombre entero para validar su punto. La cara de Chris lo dijo todo.

—Bueno, mi nombre es Chris como ya escuchaste, siéntete libre de llamarme por él.

—Lo tendré en consideración—Bromeó— ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho?

—Desde la secundaria—Contestó fácilmente—Aunque nos volvimos más cercanas para la preparatoria.

—Vaya—Maria no supo que decir del tono de ensueño que usó la menor.

—Maria—Llamó Tsubasa, su corazón latió de manera arrítmica, presintiendo algo—Yukine y yo, eh, llevamos saliendo por casi dos años.

Y no se equivocaba.

—Oh.

Sí, oh, ¿qué más podía hacer o decir? No escuchó de ella en ese año, y Tsubasa no se había comportado como alguien que tenía pareja, le dio ilusiones.

Dolió, y demasiado.

Quizá por el temor de que actuara mal o algo, Chris tomó la mano de Tsubasa y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Me alegro por ustedes—Dijo al fin, tragando con dificultad el cúmulo de emociones e ignorando la pesada mirada de Tsubasa que le pedía perdón profundamente—Me sorprendes cada vez más, Kazanari Tsubasa-san, no esperaba algo así.

—Sabes cómo es la homofobia en Japón, no me siento muy a gusto exponiendo mis preferencias sexuales—Y ese punto lo comprendía perfectamente, pero de Chris solo sabía que era su kouhai, una misteriosa kouhai sin nombre ni rostro que gustaba molestar a Tachibana Hibiki y que era algo Tsundere. Eso era lo que más ruido le estaba haciendo, no era necesario ocultar tanto de ella.

¿Lo había hecho a posta?

—Bueno, cuenten conmigo para lo que quieran. Para eso están las amigas, ¿no?

Vio la tristeza en Tsubasa ante sus palabras y le pareció sin sentido, quien había resultado herida era ella.

Las cosas cambiaron a partir de ese momento, a pesar de que todos los sentimientos continuaban donde mismo, se le agregó una creciente tensión en los intentos de Maria por marcar un límite y no caer en lo mismo, como así Tsubasa luchaba por respetar lo más posible a su pareja.

El precioso tiempo del almuerzo dejó de ser de dos, para posteriormente ser tres y finalmente dos otra vez, pero no las mismas dos personas de antes. Las salidas después de clases se volvieron más escasas y siempre debía haber una persona acompañándoles, por lo mínimo. Sin embargo, sus miradas se gritaban aquello que no se podía decir. Y ya deberían saber que entre más reprimes algo, con más fuerza explota.

Besos húmedos eran dados, ocultos bajo la oscuridad, profundos y desesperados. La pregunta aquí era, ¿de quién era la culpa? En algún momento de la noche, alguien puso algo dentro de su bebida y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a actuar por cuenta propia. Tsubasa se quedó a cuidarla y le apartó de ojos curiosos o gente que tratara de aprovecharse de la situación, y Maria la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no había buscado propiciarlo.

Sobraban demasiadas razones para reconocer porque aquello estaba mal, pero Maria sentía que no podía contenerse más, y sabía que tentó lo suficiente el auto control de Tsubasa como para hacer ella lo mismo.

Y realmente, ella nunca deseó cumplir su anhelo de esa manera.

Así no es como se supone que debería de ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿De que sirve ser multi-plataforma si no puedes andar publicando tus proyectos clandestinos?  
> Es la primera vez publico algo acá antes que en FFNet
> 
> Antes de continuar 2 advertencias:
> 
> 1\. Este fic es para enojarse con todo mundo  
> 2\. Los capítulos por lo general son largos (rompiendo la zona de confort, yay!)
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, publicaré la siguiente parte en unos días n.n


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que empiece el drama (?)

Un suspiro más escapó de sus labios, el día se sentía inagotable y eso que apenas estaba comenzando, pero bueno, al final fue ella quien decidió que las cosas fueran así. Le sabía mal, muy mal como había actuado en las últimas setenta y dos horas, sentirse miserable le parecía lo correcto, pero eso tampoco lo hacía una sensación deseable, y sabía que entre tanta mierda que le envolvió, lo que había hecho, era lo mejor.

Miró a su derecha, donde una relajada Maria prestaba entera atención a lo que decía el docente, y como pocas veces pasaba, a Tsubasa no podía importarle menos lo que sea que le estuvieran orando. Sus pensamientos eran por demás importantes. Recibió señas por parte de la Cadenzavna para que pusiera a tema, pero a la final incluso eso terminó ignorando.

Nunca esperó que las cosas le estallaran en la cara de esa manera, pero bueno, el karma no perdona a nadie. Lo que si no sabía es que tan bueno o que tan malo podía ser que la memoria de Maria estuviera completamente en blanco sobre lo sucedido.

—Yukine, sé que este puede no ser el mejor momento ni la mejor manera de empezar el día, pero, ¿podemos hablar? —Aquel día se había levantado mucho más temprano que de costumbre, a decir verdad, no había dormido nada y eso se notaba en las enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

— ¿Piensas terminar conmigo? —Preguntó Chris un tanto temerosa de que la mayor la interceptara antes de llegar a la institución.

—No realmente—Dijo de manera débil—Aunque puede ser que seas tú quien piense en ello como una opción viable.

—Me estás asustando.

Suspiró, ese fue su primer suspiro del día.

Algunas pequeñas dificultades habían ido haciéndose notar en su relación desde que Yukine entró a la universidad junto con ella, especialmente cuando Maria estaba involucrada. En un principio se llevaban bien, incluso charlaban y convivían, pero tras el distanciamiento que Maria comenzó a poner, Yukine fue capaz de notar ciertas cosas, cosas que no le agradaban mucho, y tampoco ayudaron los rumores que se fueron esparciendo poco a poco, de los que no había sido consciente, porque de haberlo hecho, podría haber evitado los primeros roces.

—Creo que sabes que Yagami hizo una fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños y que Testarossa me invitó—Dijo, Chris asintió—Maria estaba allí también.

— ¿Y…?

Tsubasa comenzó a desviar la mirada, ¿cómo explicarlo sin hacer quedar mal a Maria, pero tampoco mentir descaradamente?

—Las fiestas de Yagami ya sabes cómo son, llenas de energía con toda lista de contactos en su teléfono—Inició—El alcohol nunca puede faltar en alguno de sus eventos

— ¿Qué pasó? —Su mirada lavanda se volvió dura y la chica de cabellos azules supo que no había vuelta atrás.

—Unos chicos que Yagami no conocía se colaron y pusieron droga en una botella. Varia gente salió afectada, especialmente chicas—Dijo tratando de exponer la situación, la mirada de Chris se suavizó un poco.

—Qué horror, no logro comprender porque la gente hace cosas así, es despreciable—Comentó sinceramente.

—Tienes razón, es despreciable—Concedió—Se armó un entero caos, junto con Testarossa, Signum, Zafira, Reinforce, Yagami y yo pudimos contener la situación. Signum, Testarossa y yo fuimos por los chicos y los llevamos a la policía para hacer el reporte y levantar la demanda. Zafira, Yagami y Reinforce se quedaron para detener la fiesta, poner orden y regresarlos a todos a sus casas.

—No veo el problema todavía. —Chris cruzó los brazos y Tsubasa se frotó las manos, nerviosa.

—Maria fue una de las personas que consumió la droga sin saberlo—Su pequeño cuerpo se tensó y Tsubasa supo que su novia ya intuía hacia donde se dirigía todo—Como todas las demás mujeres, la droga le soltó algunas inhibiciones y era un poco difícil tratar con ella, en especial con lo fuerte y terca que es—agregó.

Entrelazó sus manos unos momentos antes de esconderlas en sus bolsillos.

—No se pudieron comunicar con sus familiares ya que su teléfono estaba sin batería y la mayoría no tiene contacto con Serena o con Nastassja. Así que apenas hasta que llegué pudimos contactar con ellas para que la recogieran, Nastassja me la encargó y los demás continuaron tratando con quienes quedaban.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Volvió a preguntar, ahora de manera mordaz.

—Nos besamos—Confesó al fin, admitiendo su culpa.

Silencio, solo eso hubo.

— ¿Te gustó? —Tsubasa no necesitaba nada de tiempo para poder responder aquello.

—Sí.

Nuevamente hubo silencio.

— ¿Qué planeas con decirme esto?

—Ser sincera contigo, así como tú lo fuiste conmigo—Dijo—Podría simplemente callar y quizá llevarme esto a la tumba, pero no te mereces eso Yukine.

Porque Tsubasa realmente no consideraba consumir alcohol esa noche, pero acciones previas le llevaron a tomar esa decisión. Un cúmulo de emociones le invadieron cuando, al día siguiente, se encontró con los mensajes y los audios de la albina en el teléfono que quedó en segundo plano una vez cierta extranjera se volvió la prioridad de la noche. Ella no podía cometer tremenda patanada con su novia como ya lo había hecho antes con su amiga, por lo menos una de las dos no debería cargar con decepciones a causa suya. Aunque ahora que lo reflexionaba, hacerle saber aquello ya le causaría una decepción de todas formas.

—Estuve reflexionando mucho sobre ello y llegué a la conclusión de que, si quiero que confíes en mí, no debo guardar secretos sobre lo que te causa congoja.

— ¿Por qué no estás culpando al alcohol que seguramente tomaste o la misma Maria?

— ¿Qué sentido tiene? —Respondió con cierta irritación—Que hubiera ingerido alcohol no hace lo que pasó algo menos verdadero y Maria fue una víctima de todo esto, en todo caso la culpa es mía por permitir que el beso sucediera en primer lugar.

Chris sonrió de una manera que no pudo descifrar.

—Me alegra que al menos seas consciente de ello—Comentó, acercándose a Tsubasa, quien nuevamente volvió a ver al suelo. Tomó su barbilla con su diestra y apoyó su zurda sobre el brazo de la mayor, obligándole a verla a los ojos— ¿Me quieres?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué tanto?

Sintió como le fallaba la respiración.

—Mucho, demasiado—Se concentró en transmitir sinceridad a aquellos ojos lavanda que le escrudiñaban—Eres muy importante para mí, Yukine.

—Ya veo—Se paró de puntillas, aprovechando que Tsubasa estaba encorvada como pocas veces, denotando que en verdad le afligía aquello; y le besó en la mejilla—Dame unos días para digerir esto, ¿De acuerdo? Solo necesito un tiempo, todo está bien. No te preocupes.

Ella se quedó donde mismo, viéndola irse, sabiendo que realmente las cosas no estaban bien. Mortificada de que significaba necesitar un tiempo. No era experta en relaciones, de hecho, Yukine era su primera pareja, pero había leído que muchas veces el necesitar un tiempo se volvía algo permanente.

Honestamente, Tsubasa no podía culpar a Yukine si decidía ponerle final a las cosas, ella sabía muy bien qué era lo que la albina necesitaba escuchar, pero nuevamente no lo dijo, podría estar cansada de escuchar siempre la misma respuesta a su pregunta, pero no podía mentir en algo tan serio, eso sería peor a lo que siempre contestaba.

Lo verdaderamente preocupante era, que por más que lo intentó no pudo ser completamente sincera con ella. Había algo más, algo que removía sus adentros, causándole sentimientos confusos, sentimientos tan fuertes como una tormenta, sentimientos que no podía retenerlos dentro y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

No podía dejar de rememorar una y otra vez el beso que dio rienda suelta a lo que casi se convierte en el mayor error de su vida. Fue un beso robado, que en un principio pretendió ser inocente, eso Tsubasa lo sabía perfectamente, pero un _switch_ dentro de ella se corrió, apagando su raciocinio y dejando que sus instintos tomaran el control.

Iba a enloquecer eso era seguro.

Nunca en su vida pensó que terminaría siendo infiel, lo peor es que seguía sin comprender porque las personas lo eran, la carga emocional era horrible; y estaba segura casi al cien por ciento de que, de no ser por esa maldita cosa, nunca nada hubiera pasado. Ella seguiría su relación como lo había hecho hasta ahora y Maria sería solamente su amiga, sin más sentimientos raros de por medio.

Lo que más le molestaba, que le llenaba de rabia y frustración, es que lo agradecía, agradecía que Maria haya podido dejarse al descubierto de la manera en que lo hizo y comprender al fin que, de alguna manera, nunca estuvo sola en todo este asunto.

Maria siempre había sido algo más, nunca pudo encasillarla como con otras personas y el que la llamara directamente por su nombre, era prueba fidedigna de eso. Sus problemas concernientes a su apellido eran una falacia, leyó su nombre tantas veces en su cabeza que podía pronunciarlo con un perfecto acento ucraniano si realmente quisiera hacerlo, pero sus labios cosquilleaban de tan solo pronunciar su nombre, y su corazón aleteaba de escuchar a la peli-rosa decir el suyo.

Pero, sobre todo, que probablemente era lo que le causaba más conflicto, es que Maria, como Kanade (su prima-hermana) podía verla, a ella, la verdadera Tsubasa y la persona por la que había caído era la verdadera Tsubasa Kazanari, y no la proyección de la senpai perfecta que mantiene todo bajo control.

Regresó a la realidad gracias a un pequeño golpe a su frente, percatándose de que solo quedaban ellas dos en el aula. Le sudaban las manos, ¿era aquello lo más ideal?

—A ver espada torpe, ¿qué tienes ahora? —No pudo evitar sonreír por el apodo, el trasfondo detrás de él era mágico.

— ¿Era necesario el maltrato? —Exageró, como si la Cadenzavna realmente le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

—Tu novia podría enojarse si la haces esperar—Dijo queriéndola impulsar—Ve, anda.

—Sobre eso…—Tsubasa no dijo nada y sacó su bentō—…Digamos que estamos peleadas.

Se sentía tan raro decirlo por primera vez.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Maria con genuina sorpresa— ¿Por qué? Si se puede saber, claro.

_Por ti._

—El estrés causa cosas extrañas y Yukine comenzó a pensar tontería y media, nos causó un roce y discutimos sobre ello esta mañana. Creo que le causé una decepción, me sabe mal.

—Bueno, nadie es perfecto, no tendría por qué saberte mal en lo absoluto. A final de cuentas, ella lo entenderá, y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Tsubasa rio sin gracia—Realmente lo dudo.

Era imposible, totalmente imposible, volver todo a como antes.

La fractura ya estaba hecha, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo todavía, aquello pasaría tarde o temprano, fuera por una droga o por el tortuoso pasar del tiempo, Maria explotaría de todas maneras, y Tsubasa seguiría sin tener idea de qué hacer. Apenas recién pudo notar los detalles que pasó por alto antes, como el brillo en Maria no era el mismo cuando solo eran ellas dos, cuando Chris aparecía en la ecuación, porque siempre debía haber una barrera… oh Maria, maravillosa Maria, ¿cuánto llevabas soportando?

—Puedo hablar con ella si gustas.

— ¡No! —Se sobresaltó preocupando a la Cadenzavna—No, me pidió tiempo, tengo que respetar eso—se recompuso—Y por consecuente, eso te incluye, ya que eres más amiga mía que suya.

—Dios mío, ¿qué le hiciste? Ya estoy considerando seriamente el golpearte.

Tsubasa rio con amargura.

—No pude decirle que la amaba—Maria alzó la ceja, interrogante—En estos casi tres años juntas, no he podido decirle que la amo ni una sola vez.

Sí tenía el peso suficiente, pero de nuevo, se reservaba detalles.

¿Desde cuándo era así?

Maria no cuestionó más después de ello y el día transcurrió con relativa normalidad, Maria se quejó de un dolor de cabeza y se la pasó en la enfermería hasta la hora de salida. Captó a Yukine viéndole por la ventana en su camino a la salida, normalmente se quedaba a esperarla, pero por hoy no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Le sonrió tenuemente y le hizo una señal de despedida antes de caminar sin mirar atrás, iría al Dojo directamente, necesitaba descargar toda esa energía de alguna manera, ¿y por qué no? Desahogarse con Kanade si se le presentaba la oportunidad.

* * *

Se dejó caer de espaldas, respirando de manera agitada y el sudor recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Frente a ella, una chica de alborotados cabellos pelirrojos, se sentó igualmente sin aliento y notablemente más adolorida que ella. Ambas vestían su respectivo obi, personalizado para ambas, siendo el de Tsubasa de un azul celeste y el de Kanade de un tenue naranja.

—Diablos, hoy sí que tenías ganas de matarme—Dijo, sobándose el hombro izquierdo—En momentos así me haces desear que el viejo te haya reclutado, serías la mejor patea traseros de nuestra unidad.

Tsubasa rio de manera sincera por primera vez en el día.

—No seas exagerada, quien está estudiando artes soy yo, no tú.

—Hablo en serio, no me sorprendería que me dislocaras algo hoy—Tsubasa rodó los ojos— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Sabes? Estoy por comenzar a odiar esa pregunta.

— ¿Tan mal andas?

—No te imaginas.

—Confiésale a tu maravillosa onee-sama todos tus pecados.

—Vuelve a llamarte mi "onee-sama" y me voy.

Kanade rio, la trajo hacia ella y le comenzó a frotarle la cabeza con los nudillos. Mala idea, terminó sobre el suelo recibiendo una llave, pero al menos logró terminar de romper la tensión.

—Está bien ya, ahora suelta la sopa.

—Yukine me pidió que le diera un tiempo.

—Woah, woah—Tanta fue la impresión de Kanade que se puso de pie—Más despacio velocista, creo que escuché mal, ¿me lo podrías repetir?

—Yukine me pidió que le diera un tiempo.

—Lo siento, todavía no me lo creo. ¿Hablamos de Yukine Chris, la Tsundere que te cortejó por año y medio hasta que le dijiste que sí querías ser su novia?

—Justamente.

—El verdadero fin del mundo es en este año, no me cabe la menor duda.

— ¿Podrías tomarlo en serio?

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Maria?

—Eh, sí. ¿Tan obvio es?

— ¿Te diste de que cuenta de que te gusta o ella se te confesó?

— ¡Ella no me gusta! —Exclamó quizá demasiado rápido.

—Intenta de nuevo.

—No pasó ninguna de esas dos cosas—Aseguró—Es solo que… Bueno, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó en la comisaría el sábado?

— ¿Y cómo voy a olvidarlo? Me mandaron como apoyo junto con Sonoda y Ayase, pero alguien ya se había ido a su casa. ¡Me abandonaste con una bola de jóvenes con _ruffies_ en su sistema! —Reclamó.

—La cosa está en que realmente yo no te abandoné, yo seguía en el lugar.

—Entonces ¿en dónde…? ¡Kazanari Tsubasa! —Gritó tan fuerte que la hizo dar un brinco— ¡¿No solo engañaste a tu novia, sino que de paso te aprovechaste de una chica bajo el efecto de una droga?! ¡Te van a llevar presa por violación!

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó tirándola al piso y tapándole la boca—Para empezar no me aproveché, creo, tenía su consentimiento en todo caso, pero no pasó nada serio.

— ¿Podrías explicarte? —Pidió Kanade intrigada por el hecho de que Tsubasa no hubiera negado la infidelidad.

Tras acomodarse de manera civilizada, y cerrar el Dojo para que nadie interviniera en su conversación, fue que la peli-azul pudo al fin contar su versión de los hechos por primera vez, aunque antes debió mencionar el antecedente con Yukine. Y es que vamos, en la universidad todos hablan de todos, fue un infortunio que lo hicieran de ella y de Maria, y que aparte esto se colara en los pensamientos de Yukine. Todo estaba bien antes de eso.

Nunca había visto a Yukine celosa y no era algo que le gustara presenciar. ¿Qué importaba lo que dijeran los demás? A final de cuentas estaba con ella, y eso era lo que importaba, ¿no? Sin embargo, Yukine no lo entendió así y explotó diciéndole que era una idiota. Sabiamente, Tsubasa decidió cortar la conversación antes de que dijeran cosas realmente hirientes, aunque por lo denso de la situación, no le vio caso invitarla a la fiesta de Hayate y fue por su cuenta, y con tal de olvidar el mal rato, y divertirse un poco como gente de su edad, terminó ingiriendo alcohol, no mucho, pero si el suficiente.

La vida y los jóvenes son impredecibles, agrega alcohol o cualquier sustancia que altere los sentidos y tendrás una bomba del tiempo, especialmente con esos que no están experimentados, como el caso de Takamachi Nanoha, que solo tomó un vaso de sake diluido y ya andaba toda loca, tanto que terminó encerrando a su mejor amiga y _crush_ de toda la vida, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, en un baño… que a Tsubasa no le dieron tiempo de abandonar.

— ¿Verdad que Fate-chan es una idiota, Tsubasa-san? —Preguntó una bastante ebria cobriza a una más que incómoda peli-azul después de escuchar todas las indirectas que Nanoha le había estado mandando a la Testarossa.

—Sí, bastante—Respondió librada de culpa, haciéndole a la indignada rubia la seña de silencio, la cobriza estaba cayendo bajo el sueño. Fueron quince minutos los que la chica tardó en sucumbir a Morfeo en los brazos de Fate, quien, sin dudarlo, la cargó en su espalda.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar a Hayate y que te de las llaves? No creo que Nanoha vaya a despertar por hoy, así que quiero que duerma tranquila.

—Si no fuera porque eres demasiado densa, serías la novia perfecta—Bromeó–Supongo que algo bueno salió hoy, mañana podrás poner en marcha el plan "Takamachi de Testarossa".

Si bueno, Nanoha no era la única ciega, pero si era la única que se ponía en acción, Fate a veces era tan analítica que desesperaba, pero le venía bien a una futura policía. De hecho, por eso es que se conocían, la madre adoptiva de Fate trabajaba con los familiares de Tsubasa, eran buenas amigas desde hacía años, aunque no tan cercanas.

—Yo solo espero que Nanoha no esté muy avergonzada mañana como para escapar de mí—Comentó la rubia.

—No puedo creer que no captaras lo del muérdago—Se burló de camino a la escalera a la segunda planta—Iré a buscar a Yagami, espero que no…

No pudo decir más al sentir como su cuerpo era tacleado por uno ligeramente más grande al suyo. Gracias entrenamiento especial obligatorio desde la niñez, por tu valiosa existencia fue que nadie terminó cayendo al piso, o rodando por las escaleras.

— ¡Tsubasa! —Dios, ¿cómo era posible que una mujer de veintitrés años se viera tan adorable estando ebria?

—Hola—Apenas dijo eso, dos figuras subiendo a toda velocidad se aparecieron, las cuales Tsubasa reconoció de vista, eran dos de sus compañeros de clase.

— ¿Cómo es que corre tan rápido en el estado en el que está? —Preguntó Phara Suyuf, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos jade.

—El amor hace locuras—Contestó Leiur, su flamante novio azabache y de orbes ámbar—Lo bueno es que acá arriba la podría mantener a salvo de todo el caos abajo.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —Cuestionaron Fate y Tsubasa al unísono, aquello último no sonó nada bien.

Leiur suspiró.

—Se colaron unos chicos a la fiesta, como trajeron sus propias botellas nadie les dijo nada, pero están alteradas, Signum lo confirmó, pero ya varias personas ingirieron de ellas. Te imaginarás las intenciones que traían—Dijo, señalando a Maria, causando que las chicas abrieran los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Ella está…?

— ¡Tsubasa, te quiero mucho, mucho! —Exclamó Maria notablemente con sus sentidos arriba.

—Yo también Maria, yo también —Contestó por inercia, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de la castaña. Pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo, otra persona más subió las escaleras.

—Kazanari, Testarossa, qué bueno que están juntas, ocupamos su ayuda—Dijo un chico todavía más alto que Leiur, de cabellos rosas y ojos azules.

— ¿Tiene que ver con lo que nos acaba de decir Leiur?

—Si es acerca de los colados, sí. Zafira y yo logramos retener a uno, pero quedan otros dos. La fiesta ya quedó terminada, estamos controlando a los invitados y llamando a sus familiares, pero hay que llevar a estos idiotas a la policía después de encontrarlos.

—Cuenta conmigo—Dijo seria, Maria se abrazó a ella.

—Conmigo igual—Se sumó Fate—Pero quiero dejar a Nanoha reposando.

—Claro, sí—Signum se acercó a una de las puertas y sacó unas llaves—Puedes dejarla aquí por mientras, ya al rato la llevamos a la habitación de siempre.

—No me quiero separar de Tsubasa—Dijo Maria haciendo un puchero.

—Kazanari, tenemos el tiempo contado—Apresuró el peli-rosa mientras Fate recostaba a la cobriza.

—Tsubasa~

— ¿La pueden cuidar en lo que no estoy? De verdad me preocupa su estado —Se dirigió a la pareja.

— ¿Qué crees que estábamos haciendo? —Cuestionó Phara.

—No quiero—Renegó la Cadenzavna, quien debería agradecer que no la estaban grabando.

—Maria, por favor, me necesitan.

—Yo te necesito —Alegó, por fortuna o desfortuna, la Kazanari no asimiló el trasfondo de estas palabras.

—Mira me tengo que ir, de verdad, pero te prometo que cuando acabe esto, regreso, ¿está bien?

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Te doy mi palabra, y sabes que siempre cumplo con ella—Dijo con seguridad, recibiendo una sonrisa y su libertad condicional—Ya vuelvo.

Y sin decir más, los tres abandonaron la casona. Tenían la ventaja de que a allí solo se puede llegar en auto, pues la estación para el bus si estaba retirada, dado a que se encontraban finca. Corrieron también con la suerte de que el chico que habían atrapado, es el que tenía las llaves del auto que usaron los tres para llegar.

Atraparlos no les llevó la gran cosa, y ya que la mayor autoridad eran Signum y Zafira al ser ambos policías, dejaron a Zafira, el más enérgico de los dos, a tratar con los demás jóvenes en el lugar mientras que Signum llevó a los delincuentes en una camioneta con Tsubasa como su copiloto mientras que Fate les ayudaba a transportar el auto de los susodichos a la comisaría.

Los tres fueron reconocidos inmediatamente, así que tuvieron el acceso directo. Ya una vez un oficial en turno les ayudó, lo demás fue bastante rápido. El teniente Graham dijo que enviaría a tres de sus internos como apoyo una vez terminaran con una ronda de patrullaje que les mandó a hacer.

De regreso se encontraron con las cosas más calmadas, todavía había música y gente bailando, pero la música ya no estaba estridente como antes y mínimamente la mitad de las personas ya habían dejado el lugar. Había algunas cuantas chicas que estaban dormidas en los sofás de la sala y unos que otros continuaban bebiendo y charlando con Hayate. Zafira se encontraba un poco más apartado y Signum se acercó a él. Tsubasa y Fate fueron hacia Hayate, la primera con ganas de acompañar a Nanoha y Tsubasa para preguntar si Maria ya había sido llevaba a casa, estuvieron cerca de dos horas y media viendo todo el desastre, lo más probable es que sí

— ¡Tsubasa-san, qué bueno que llegas! —Saludó Hayate efusiva.

— ¿Sucedió algo más? —Se preocupó.

—Tiene que ver con Maria-san.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí—Respondió de inmediato—Es solo, que no hemos podido comunicarnos con la profesora Nastassja o con Sere-chan. Su teléfono está muerto y ninguno de nuestros cargadores es compatible, dijo que tu podrías hacerlo.

Tsubasa suspiró, de haberlo sabido antes…

Sacó su propio móvil y marcó un par de veces antes de que le contestaran. Nastassja contestó un poco adormilada, y tras pedirle disculpas por la llamada tan repentina a dicha hora, le explicó lo que sucedió en la fiesta y cómo gente con malas intenciones drogó a su nieta. Tras agradecerle la mujer por informarla, y avisar que estaba en camino, le encargó a su pequeña mientras llegaba, a lo cual no tuvo ningún problema, por lo que tras anunciar como estaría todo, fue a donde dejó a Leiur y Phara con Maria, quienes ya estaban fuera compartiendo un cigarrillo.

— ¿Y Maria? —No pudo evitar preguntar.

—Está dormida junto a la novia de Fate—Dijo Phara encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Pudiste contactar con la doctora?

Tsubasa asintió. —La señora Nastassja me encargó que cuidara a su hija.

— ¿Y solo por eso lo haces?

—Claro que no. También lo hago porque es mi amiga y la quiero proteger.

Phara la miró con atención.

—Si se despierta trata que coma algo y que camine un poco, así se bajará más el efecto. —Dijo extendiéndole unas galletas que muy probablemente compraron recién—Y por favor, no hagas una tontería, mantén tu distancia y punto.

— ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? —Cuestionó con una ceja alzada, sin comprender la hostilidad de la chica—No me aprovecharé de ella si es lo que te preocupa.

—Eres de las personas más rectas que conozco, por eso te la estamos confiando, pero todos tenemos una debilidad, y tú eres la de Maria. —Dijo Leiur, intercediendo por su novia— No queremos que eso cause problemas para ninguna de las dos.

—Y no los habrá—Aseguró, viendo el paquete de galletas—Y gracias por el apoyo, pero estaremos bien, no se preocupen.

—Confiaré en ti, Kazanari Tsubasa—Entonó Phara, recibiendo un asentimiento de la aludida antes de dejar el lugar. Fue a la habitación de antes, antes de recordar que Hayate le había dicho que ya las habían trasladado a otra en la tercera planta de la casona, por lo que se encaminó, encontrándose con la adorable imagen de una durmiente Maria compartiendo una cama matrimonial con Takamachi.

Dejó las galletas sobre la cómoda a un lado y se planteó si entretenerse con su celular, descartándolo al recordar que Nastassja le hablaría cuando arribara y últimamente el rendimiento de su batería dejaba que desear.

_"Todos tenemos una debilidad y tú eres la de Maria"._ Aparentemente no podían ver que Maria igualmente se estaba convirtiendo en la suya.

Era muy extraño porque, en primer lugar, no se suponía que fuera así. Ellas eran solo amigas y se suponía que Tsubasa tenía una pareja a la cual debía tener como número uno en sus pensamientos; pero no, estos sentimientos confusos se hacían cada vez más difíciles de tratar y ya le habían comenzado a mandar factura.

_"A veces siento que estás con ella incluso cuando estás conmigo"_

Eso fue lo que hizo que Tsubasa detuviera la discusión con Yukine, porque se había quedado sin argumentos y no se sentía capaz de debatir eso. Desde que la distancia comenzó a marcarse, Tsubasa solo podía preguntarse, ¿que estará haciendo ahora? Mientras comía su almuerzo en silencio.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su teléfono y lo contestó enseguida, no queriendo despertar a alguna de las durmientes chicas.

— ¿Diga? —Le contestó Kanade, diciéndole que iba de apoyo junto con otros dos internos—Lo siento, no podré ayudarte—Giró con Maria, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla despierta, mirándole con curiosidad—Dejé el lugar hace un rato, no tiene caso regresarme. Si te veo después, cuídate.

—Estás aquí.

—Te dije que lo estaría—Sonrió de manera tenue.

—Te extrañé—Confesó.

Tsubasa quiso bromear— ¿Qué tanto me puedes extrañar estando dormida?

—Yo te extraño todo el tiempo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

—No bromees.

—No lo hago—Dijo con seguridad, intentando incorporarse, pero fallando gracias a su poca coordinación motriz. Tsubasa la sostuvo para evitar que cayera.

—Ten más cuidado—Le dijo con suavidad y sus mejillas se sonrojaron—Ven salgamos un poco, te vendrá bien algo de aire fresco—Comentó señalando la pequeña terraza que había fuera.

Maria no dijo nada y se limitó a ser guiada por la Kazanari, reaccionando ante la fría brisa que estaba corriendo, abrazándose un poco más a Tsubasa, quien, en ese momento de tranquilidad, se sintió más consciente de su cuerpo que antes.

— ¿Tienes frío?

—Me sorprendió el cambio—Alegó Maria, avergonzada, causando que riera.

—Acá atrás casi no corre el viento, supongo que estará bien para ti.

—Tsubasa.

—Dime.

—Te quiero mucho.

—Yo también lo hago—Respondió sin darle un segundo pensamiento, esforzándose en llevar a la peli-rosa, quien repentinamente se había puesto algo tensa—Maria, por favor no me lo hagas más difícil.

—No crees lo que te estoy diciendo—Dijo frunciendo los labios en señal de molestia.

—Lo siento no te entiendo—Se giró con ella, paralizándose al tenerla tan cerca. Maria pareció bastante consciente de su cercanía, haciéndola todavía más estrecha.

—Yo te verdad te quiero Tsubasa—Sintió un revoltijo en el estómago al ver sus ojos llorosos—Y me duele demasiado que ni siquiera me tomes en serio.

—Yo no he dicho eso—Se defendió, queriendo todavía moverla del lugar.

—Pero me lo demuestras—Casi lloró cuando dijo eso —Me elevaste al cielo, me diste ilusiones y me hiciste creer que era la única, y luego me entero que había alguien que me precedía con varios años más en tu vida. ¿Fui solo un juego?

—Por supuesto que no Maria, y de verdad lamento que te haya hecho sentir así. Hablo en serio—Hubo algo en su mirada que ayudó a que Maria le creyera, pero la distancia que tenían seguía siendo peligrosa, por lo que trató de romperla.

—Lo ves, ni siquiera me quieres cerca—Reclamó.

—Maria, apenas puedes estar de pie, quiero que te sientes sobre el banco y ya allí podremos hablar mejor.

—Deja de mentirme.

—No te estoy mintiendo.

—Sí, sí lo haces.

— ¿Cómo puedo mostrarte que es cierto?

—Si me abrazas, puede que te crea—Algo de verdad estaba muy mal dentro de Tsubasa para seguir viendo la situación actual de Maria como algo adorable.

—Está bien, te abrazaré cuando estemos sobre el banco—Decidió no darle más vueltas y seguir alegando con alguien que no parecía tener sus pensamientos en orden.

Pero nuevamente las cosas no salieron según lo esperado, pues Maria, a pesar de sentarse a su izquierda, cruzó sus piernas sobre las suyas y se abrazó de su cuello, por lo que ahora sentía el aliento de la Cadenzavna sobre el mismo. Respiró profundo, tenía que controlarse.

— ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de Chris? —Preguntó en un susurro. Tsubasa se apoyó sobre el respaldo y miró hacia el cielo oscurecido.

— ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no lo sé?

—No.

—Lo sospeché—Rio sin gracia.

El silencio vino.

—Sonará tonto, pero hiciste que me olvidara de ella. Sé que está mal que lo diga de esta forma, pero así fue—Suspiró—Por algún extraño motivo solo pensaba en ti y me cuesta demasiado concentrarme en ella porque en todos lados estás tú.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí? —Vino la tan temida pregunta que tanto se había esforzado para evitar responderse.

—No lo sé—Le dio la larga, pero no sirvió de nada, Maria se las arregló para sentarse de lleno en sus piernas y de repente, esos ojos turquesa eran todo lo que podía ver. Supo entonces que estaba perdida, porque la razón de que se encontrara en esa situación, era lo débil que se ponía ante esa mirada, lo supo desde que aceptó comerse un dulce que detestaba con tal de permitirle acercarse a su persona.

— ¿Me quieres?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué tanto?

—Mucho, demasiado—Sintió como si esa respuesta no fuera suficiente— No quiero perderte, Maria.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Muy enserio—Apenas terminó de pronunciar aquello, unos finos y delicados labios se habían posado sobre los suyos. Y ahora qué recapitulaba en ello, fue entonces que su raciocinio se apagó.

Vale, esa no era la primera vez que Tsubasa se besaba con una persona, con Yukine hubo ocasiones en las que la chica se le insinuó, pero no dejó que avanzara a más. Pero con Maria sentía que exploraba todo un mundo nuevo. Aquel beso fue breve, fue hasta en cierta parte inocente, le dejó sedienta de más, y apenas Maria se separó, Tsubasa ya había vuelto a unir sus labios, pero su segundo contacto ya había sido más hambriento. Había una inmensa necesidad de sentirse, la inocencia realmente no tuvo cabida después de esos, los besos que se intercambiaban eran de dos personas adultas en busca de liberación.

Un cargo de consciencia repentino le hizo romper con brusquedad lo que estaba pasando, pero desapareció casi tan repentinamente como Maria habló:

—Bésame una vez más, déjame con qué recordarte cuando te vayas.

Tsubasa invirtió sus posiciones, recostando a Maria sobre el banco, con ella a horcajadas de su cintura. Volviendo a aquellos besos llenos de frenesí. Los brazos de la mayor se enredaron en su cuello, jugando con sus cabellos, y atrapando su cuerpo todavía más cerca del suyo, casi como si quisiera sentir cada ápice de su cuerpo.

Respiró con pesadez, sin saber exactamente cuándo tiempo había pasado, segura de que sus labios se encontraban hinchados al notar los de Maria.

—Quiero más de ti.

Deseosa de cumplir su ruego, repartió besos húmedos sobre su cuello, y su lengua saboreó la pequeña mordida que le dio anteriormente. Cuando un audible gemido escapó de Maria, la cordura, afortunadamente, volvió a ella.

¡La mujer estaba drogada por amor a Dios! ¡Estaba haciendo justamente lo que dijo que no haría por un carajo!

No, no, no.

Aquello estaba mal, muy mal.

Se despegó de Maria tan rápido como pudo y dio un salto, lo más lejos posible que se pudiera.

—No te vayas.

—Esto no está bien, no estás en tus cinco sentidos, lo más seguro es que mañana no recuerdes nada de esto y yo le debo respeto a Yukine. —Dijo dando vueltas alrededor, bastante cerca de la histeria—Esto no debió pasar, no se supone que sería así.

Estaba metida en un lío terrible.


	3. Capítulo 2

Maria definitivamente no había tenido el mejor fin de semana. Principalmente porque había una terrible laguna en su cabeza que le causaba ansiedad. Las cosas eran demasiado confusas y nadie podía darle una explicación concreta, principalmente porque su, entre comillas gigantescas, mejor amiga, no quería si quiera escuchar el nombre Tsubasa Kazanari, y no era tan cercana con su novio Leiur como para ponerlo en interrogatorio.

La mañana del domingo, Maria despertó en su recámara sin tener ni puñetera idea de cómo había llegado, ni que hacía allí en primer lugar, se supone que iría a casa de Phara al terminar la fiesta, Leiur las llevaría a ambas sanas y salvas. El asunto se volvió todavía más surrealista cuando entró su abuela con un semblante preocupado, preguntando si se encontraba bien.

— ¿Hay algo malo? —Preguntó tras ver que tanto Nastassja, como Serena, su hermana menor, no le despegaban la mirada mientras almorzaba, ya pasaban de las doce cuando se despertó.

—Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte—Comentó Nastassja—No todos los días me llaman para decirme que mi nieta fue drogada.

Maria se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo.

— ¿Disculpa?

Eso fue apenas el preludio de lo que sería su propio tormento, pues mientras Nastassja le narraba como fueron los hechos que llevaron a que una simple reunión terminara en desastre –según a lo que Phara le había explicado–, soltó un comentario que le heló la sangre:

—Es una fortuna que Tsubasa se encontrara en el lugar y me informara de la situación. No me quiero imaginar que sería de ti de no ser así.

— ¿Tsubasa estuvo conmigo? —Preguntó entre sorprendida y asustada.

—Tsubasa te estuvo cuidando mientras llegaba por ti—Respondió Nastassja sin un segundo pensamiento—Fueron Leiur y Phara quienes te trajeron, según parece, le pidieron ayuda a Tsubasa para contener una situación por lo que me saludó a la distancia. Ya Phara me terminó de aclarar todo mientras el Joven Ver te acomodaba en el auto para regresarnos a casa.

Maria se hundió en su asiento, queriendo que la tierra se la tragara.

—No tenías porqué molestar a John también, estará muy angustiado en estos momentos.

—Entonces te recomiendo que lo llames—Sugirió Nastassja antes de beber de su café—Además, no sé de qué otra manera esperabas que llegara al lugar.

Silenciosamente, Maria tuvo que darle la razón. La vista de Nastassja no era lo que era antes, por cuestiones de edad –y herencia genética– terminó desarrollando una enfermedad que paulatinamente le iría quitando la vista, y aunque se le sometió a varias cirugías, no había mucho que hacer por su ojo derecho, estaba prácticamente ciego. Gracias a eso, Nastassja decidió jubilarse del hospital para el que laburaba, recibiendo una generosa pensión por parte de sus jefes, y comenzó a dar clases a nivel universitario gracias a su poca voluntad de quedarse en casa y reposar. Es más que evidente que dicho problema visual la hacía no apta para conducir, eso y que cada vez se fatigaba más rápido. Y ya que Serena apenas tenía dieciséis años, era lógico que llamara a alguien que pudiera llevarla en auto a un lugar al que solo podías llegar en auto.

¿Pero tenía que ser él de todas las personas? No tenía nada en contra suyo, al contrario, eran buenos amigos; pero el chico era bastante sensible y esto se potencializaba cuando había algo que la involucrara. Él nunca se lo había dicho de manera directa, pero Maria era consciente de que el doctor sentía cosas por su persona.

—Quiero desaparecer—Murmuró antes de masticar un trozo de pan, recibiendo una pequeña risa por parte de Nastassja, al mismo tiempo que Serena quería consolarla.

Pasado el almuerzo, llamó al doctor para informarle que se encontraba bien, pero por más que insistió, el joven se hizo presencia en su casa para la hora de la cena. Y a pesar de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, lo cierto es que ambos contaban solo con un año de diferencia, el joven americano era todo un prodigio, se saltó varios cursos y se graduó a los diecinueve. En su haber contaba incluso con un doctorado, lo cual le tenía su título más que respaldado. El Doctor John Wayne Vercingetorix, o Ver, para abreviar; estaba muy interesado en los avances que Nastassja tuvo en su "época dorada", aplicando para un intercambio en la universidad que la tenía a ella de planta de manera exitosa, cosa que lo llevó a Japón en primer lugar. Que conociera a Maria fue solo cuestión de tiempo, y el que se quedara en el país nipón era mayormente por su causa, aunque no lo admitiera.

Por lo menos su visita le trajo algo bueno, y es que pudo olvidarse por un momento de la cortante actitud de Phara y el constante zumbido en su cabeza de que le advertía que había pasado algo.

Trató de actuar el día lunes con normalidad, y lo hubiera pasado como cualquier otro día de no ser por la extraña actitud de Tsubasa, quien no prestaba absolutamente nada de atención a lo dicho por su docente favorito en su asignatura preferida. Por más que le hizo señas de que prestara atención, la Kazanari se la pasó en las nubes.

—A ver espada torpe, ¿qué tienes ahora? —Cuestionó haciendo su tan característico movimiento de darle un pequeño golpecito en la frente usando su dedo medio, para regresarla a la tierra una vez que comenzó el receso y la vio plantada en su asiento.

— ¿Era necesario el maltrato? —Tsubasa amaba y detestaba que hiciera aquello, le hacía sentir cuidada, pero una niña pequeña a la vez, o eso le había dicho.

—Tu novia podría enojarse si la haces esperar—No era fácil actuar como si aquello no le importara, pero al menos se había acostumbrado. Por lo menos el decir la palabra "novia" le recordaba el lugar que Yukine Chris tenía en la vida de la Tsubasa, y por más que lo quisiera, eso no es algo que cambiaría por su cuenta—Ve, anda.

—Sobre eso…—Tsubasa sacó el bentō de su bolso, posándolo en el pupitre—…Digamos que estamos peleadas.

Su cara lo dijo todo, esa sonrisa triste mostraba lo mal que la tenía aquello, por más que aparentara estar bien.

— ¿Qué? —No pudo disimular su sorpresa— ¿Por qué? Si se puede saber, claro.

Esas dos nunca peleaban, aun si le costaba admitirlo, Maria pudo ver porque habían durado tanto tiempo, y porqué Maria significó nada para Tsubasa. Tsubasa cuidaba demasiado de Chris y ésta a su vez, le enfocaba toda su atención.

—El estrés causa cosas extrañas y Yukine comenzó a pensar tontería y media, nos causó un roce y discutimos sobre ello esta mañana. Creo que le causé una decepción, me sabe mal.

Aquello… aquello no tenía sentido.

—Bueno, nadie es perfecto, no tendría por qué saberte mal en lo absoluto. A final de cuentas, ella lo entenderá, y todo volverá a ser como antes. —Quiso aconsejar.

Tsubasa rio sin gracia—Realmente lo dudo.

—Puedo hablar con ella si gustas. —Se ofreció al verla tan conflictuada, pero siendo sincera, ni siquiera tenía idea de que podría hablar con Chris para mejorar su situación.

— ¡No! —Casi gritó, tomándole del brazo, como si fuera a ir en ese justo momento, la desesperación en sus ojos y en su voz... Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda—No, me pidió tiempo, tengo que respetar eso, y por consecuente, eso te incluye, ya que eres más amiga mía que suya.

—Dios mío, ¿qué le hiciste? Ya estoy considerando seriamente el golpearte.

_"Actúa normal"_ se dijo, buscando controlar esos incontrolables nervios.

—No pude decirle que la amaba—Maria alzó la ceja, interrogante—En estos casi tres años juntas, no he podido decirle que la amo ni una sola vez.

Aquello le dejó sin palabras, por lo romántica empedernida que Maria sabía que Tsubasa era de puertas para adentro, y lo asquerosamente obvio que Chris estaba hasta los huesos por ella, se esperaba que en su intimidad derrocharan miel y hojuelas.

No dudaba que lo dicho por Tsubasa fuera cierto, ella no era capaz de mentir cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos; pero, porque había un “pero”, su intuición le dijo que había algo más, y el cómo la peli-azul le evitó la mirada o entablar una conversación fuera de monosílabos le dejó dos posibles situaciones.

Uno, algo en ella incomodaba a Tsubasa. O dos, algo en ella incomodaba a Tsubasa y provocó la situación actual.

Repentinamente algo hizo clic en su cerebro, la actitud de Phara y la ambigua explicación de Tsubasa.

Oh. Dios. Santo.

O tres, algo pasó entre Tsubasa y ella que Maria no podía recordar durante el tiempo en que cuidó de ella.

¡Qué situación por contener ni que nada! ¡Tsubasa no quería estar cerca suyo!

Quiso llorar, pero solo se centró en su comida, y una vez el receso terminó y se reanudaron las clases, pidió permiso de ausentarse en la enfermería, ocupaba escapar y poner sus pensamientos en orden. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado, y el forzarse tanto le dio dolor de cabeza sin contar que, repentinamente, tener a Tsubasa tan cerca le sofocaba.

Llegó a la enfermería, recibiendo la indicación de Shamal de recostarse en una de las camillas hasta que lo creyera necesario. Concluyendo que el universo la odiaba cuando vio unos ojos amatistas que conocía muy bien, observándole con cautela desde la segunda camilla. No podía "mágicamente" recuperarse, por lo que supo que no tenía más remedio que quedarse en el lugar, recostándose en de lado, estando así frente a frente con Yukine.

Ninguna dijo nada por un largo tiempo, sin embargo, se sentía la tensión.

—Lo siento—Murmuró, arropándose con la cobija.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —Cuestionó Chris.

¿Qué podía decir? Sólo dijo lo que le pareció más correcto.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas si no sabes qué hiciste mal?

—Me siento culpable.

— ¿De qué exactamente?

—Tampoco lo sé. Siento que hice algo, pero no sé qué con exactitud.

—Ya veo.

El silencio vino nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó Maria.

—El verano en Japón es un martirio—Respondió Chris, Maria le dio la razón—Cuando la temperatura es muy alta, como hoy, me da un golpe de calor y comienzo a sangrar por la nariz, a veces incluso caigo inconsciente.

—Suena horrible.

—Lo es.

Hola silencio, ¿cómo estás? Ya es la tercera vez que nos encontramos.

— ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? —María gruñó ante la pregunta—No muy bien, supongo.

—Terrible, desperté en mi casa sin saber cómo llegué con Madam preocupada y John todo paranoico.

— ¿John? ¿Es tu novio acaso? —Maria quiso reír, pero no lo vio como lo más ideal.

—No, no—Negó viendo el techo—No de momento al menos.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Tampoco, pero en el futuro quien sabe—Contestó—Es amigo de la familia desde hace mucho, es un chico bastante tierno y dulce, aunque algo sensible.

Y el silencio vino por cuarta vez, aunque esta vez, ninguna de las dos fue quien lo rompió, sino una la enfermera, que decidió saludar al nuevo visitante.

—Ara, no me digas que te sientes mal tú también. Si es así mejor hablo con mis superiores para que suspendan las clases.

—No para nada—Ambas se quedaron tiesas al escuchar la voz de la Kazanari. La reacción de Chris fue inmediata, y se escondió totalmente bajo las frazadas, Maria cerró los ojos fingiéndose dormida—Vengo a dejar las cosas de Maria, iremos al auditorio, hablé con el profesor y decidió justificarle la asistencia para que pueda ir directo a descansar a su casa. Sé que no ha estado en sus mejores días.

—Vaya novia más atenta— ¿Es en serio mundo?

Escuchó un suspiro.

—Solo somos amigas, y no va a salir de allí—Ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de sus labios dolía de manera inimaginable.

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad—Aseguró— ¿Dejo esto contigo?

—Puedes dejarlo junto a su camilla, no hay ningún problema.

—Gracias Shamal—Agradeció la Kazanari, y momentos después, Maria pudo sentir su presencia a un lado suyo, misma que permaneció quieta tan solo por unos cuantos segundos.

Posteriormente, escuchó el ruido sordo de su bolso contra el suelo y se concentró en el calor que irradió la mano de Tsubasa sobre su rostro, acariciándole con ternura. Seguramente su rostro estaba más cerca de lo que debería, pues algunos mechones le hacían cosquillas sobre sus mejillas.

—A mí también me gustaría olvidarme de todo… sería tan fácil…—Maria se cuestionó si podría escucharla de no haber estado tan atenta a ella. Posiblemente no, las palabras de Tsubasa habían salido prácticamente como un susurro.

Le costó todo su autocontrol no reaccionar cuando los labios de Tsubasa se posaron sobre su frente antes de pasar a retirarse, despidiéndose de la enfermera, y agradeciéndole una vez más.

Abrió los ojos lentamente una vez sus pasos se escucharon fuera de la enfermería, y se quedó contemplando el techo por unos momentos sin saber que pensar de aquel pequeño acto, estaba aturdida, no le quedaba duda.

¡Estúpida Kazanari!

Se giró a su derecha, recordando entonces la presencia de Chris, quien le miraba con una sonrisa que no le inspiraba tranquilidad. Sintió miedo, pero no por ella, sino de sus acciones.

Tsubasa quería olvidar, y gracias a eso, no le quedaba la menor duda de que había contribuido a la situación actual de la pareja de ensueño.

—Lo siento—Dijo, de nuevo sintiéndose culpable.

—No te disculpes si no sabes qué hiciste mal, no está bien—Chris era del tipo de personas que no podía ocultar sus emociones por más que lo intentara, por eso supo que la chica no estaba molesta con ella, contrario a lo que su paranoia le hiciera pensar.

Sin embargo, tenía que hacer algo que remediara lo que su imprudente actuar había hecho.

Hablar con sinceridad sonaba como la mejor opción.

Puede que Tsubasa fuera lo suficientemente despistada para no notarlo, pero sabía que con Chris no era igual, especialmente si todo el mundo parecía tener la osadía de señalarlo.

—Yo respeto su relación—Comentó—Nunca buscaría causarles daño, si hice algo, de verdad lo lamento, no fue mi intención.

—Eres una buena chica, Maria —La escuchó decir, mientras abandonaba la camilla—A veces demasiado para tu propio bien.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que confío en ti.

Tras decir pronunciar aquello, Chris fue con Shamal y le agradeció sus cuidados para después abandonar el lugar; dejando a Maria finalmente sola con sus pensamientos.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, cedió ante Morfeo.

* * *

Despertó agitada, casi incorporándose en la camilla, sorprendiéndose de ver a Phara a tan solo unos pasos. Le costó un poco asimilar que estaba en la enfermería y lo que le había llevado a estar allí. Tal pareciera que esa información no pudo integrarse con la anterior, pues no recordaba prácticamente nada de lo que había soñado, porque era solo un sueño, ¿verdad?

_"¿Que sientes por mí?"_

La pregunta que Maria jamás pudo vocear.

_"No lo sé"_

La proyección de lo que sus propias impresiones. En cuanto sus sentimientos se tratara, era difícil descifrar a Tsubasa.

_"¿Me quieres?"_

Era esa la manera en que muchas veces Maria soñó con asegurar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

_"Sí"_

La fantasía más cruel que su propio cerebro le montaba.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que te ayude a ir a casa? —Cuestionó Phara acercándose a ella.

— ¿Ya terminó el día? —Preguntó.

—Así es.

Tenía que intentarlo una vez más.

—Phara, ¿qué pasó esa noche? —Ojos jade se encontraron con turquesa. Nunca había visto tanta dureza por parte suya, Maria no era consciente de eso, pero en esos momentos reflejaba un aura de vulnerabilidad tremenda. Phara debía mantenerse firme, porque Maria no estaba lista para escuchar algo que la terminaría de destrozar.

Maria lo comprendería más tarde.

—No pasó nada, Maria—Repitió.

Maria decidió no creerle y buscar la respuesta por sí misma, sin saber lo difícil que sería.

Maldijo una y mil veces su descuido, agradeciendo también una y mil veces que hubiera habido gente que se preocupara por ella. Estaba segura al cien por ciento de que de no ser porque Phara notó algo extraño en su desinhibición hacia un completo desconocido, nadie hubiera intervenido como Leiur lo hizo y seguramente el día de hoy, en lugar de preocuparse por algo que hizo, se preocuparía por algo que le hicieron.

No estaba muy segura en primer lugar porque no sospechó del trago. Madam le había reiterado varias veces que nunca aceptara bebidas de desconocidos, y que aun con los mismos conocidos, desconfiara un poco. Y por lo general así era, no comprendía porque en su estúpida cabeza rosada concluyó que no pasaría nada. Que él también bebiera un vaso que preparó junto al suyo no garantizaba nada.

Phara le había llamado dramática más de alguna vez, y por más que odiara reconocerlo, tenía toda la razón en hacerlo. El mundo no dejaría de girar por un romance fallido, era ridículo, pasaría de ello cuando menos se diera cuenta. Pero no, a Maria le gustaba ahogarse en un vaso de agua ella sola.

No era como si la Cadenzavna se la pasara hundiendo sus penas en alcohol ni mucho menos, simplemente gustaba ponerse "un poco alegre" cuando salía con su grupo de amigos, así al menos podía actuar con naturalidad, olvidándose de un rato de esa frustración que la perseguía a todas partes por culpa de las confusas acciones que Kazanari Tsubasa realizaba cinco veces por minuto cuando se encontraba con ella. Especialmente si dicha espada torpe se encontraba en el lugar, pero tampoco demasiado como para ser presa de sus emociones reprimidas, y por un maldito carajo, justo tenía que pasar cuando bajaba la guardia por primera vez.

El universo la odiaba, sin duda alguna.

Llegó a casa de mal humor, agradecía al infinito que ese día Madam tenía que dar clases por la tarde y que Serena hubiera decidido salir con Shirabe, Micha y Elfnein, a hacer cosas de adolescentes de dieciséis años en preparatoria. Hablar de chicos o cualquier otra cosa estúpida, como acomplejarse por meras idioteces.

Sí, Maria sabe que las chicas (por lo menos la mayoría) no hace estas pavadas, pero le importaba una mierda ser precisa gracias al terrible humor que se cargaba.

Todas las reflexiones que había ido haciendo de camino a casa solo lograron que su ira internalizada, se combinara con la frustración que llevaba casi un año arrastrando y se sumara con la nueva frustración de no poder recordar que pasó en aquella fatídica noche de sábado.

Comió de mala gana lo que Madam le dejó en el microondas y se encerró en su habitación una vez lavó la loza. Al demonio con las tareas, es Japón, solo importa pasar el examen ya que las agencias solo se van a fijar que salió de la _Universidad de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokio_ , importándoles poco o nada que fueran los matados o no.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, observando el techo con enfado, como si él fuera responsable de su olvido. Seguía sin tener idea de qué hacer y en su mente solo se repetían en bucle su voz con la de Tsubasa teniendo el mismo diálogo.

_"¿Me quieres?"_

_"Sí"_

Después había un silencio, y en momentos aleatorios escuchaba _un "no quiero perderte, Maria"_ seguido del deseo de olvidar por parte de la menor que terminaba con un cosquilleo en su frente.

¡Maldita sea Tsubasa! ¿Por qué demonios debes ser tan amable? Si fuera de otra manera, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Giró a lo largo de la cama y finalmente quedó de lado, viendo el peluche de felpa que reposaba a un lado de su almohada. Sí, era infantil, muy, muy, muy infantil, ni siquiera Serena llegaba al punto de idolatrar un peluche, aunque, por otro lado, su hermana era asexual y tenía nulo interés de sostener alguna relación… jaló al pequeño pokemón (que ni el nombre se sabía porque jamás fue fan de la serie) hasta dejar los ojos del peluche a la altura de los suyos, casi deseando que fueran remplazados por la mirada de otra persona.

Ese _animaloide_ llegó a su casa once meses después de conocer a Tsubasa, no era el único regalo que la chica le había hecho, pero sin duda era el que apreciaba más. Maria, por mes y medio más, se refirió a la salida que tuvieron ese día como su verdadera primera cita, principalmente porque Maria estuvo a nada de comprobar si aquellos labios eran tan dulces como imaginaba.

Por el festival cultural que se hacía semestralmente, para que los alumnos pudieran presentar sus avances, los de tercer y quinto semestre fueron escogidos por sorteo, pero debido a que el grupo de tercero era muy pequeño, se anexó al grupo de segundo por créditos extra como apoyo por acuerdo de ambos tutores. Noveno y décimo siempre participaban por default, así que la mayoría de las veces los distintos grupos trabajaban en conjunto. Maria recordó como en su primer semestre le tocó presenciar una puesta en escena completa gracias a la unión general de todos los décimos con todos los novenos, fue maravilloso, Tsubasa y ella lo presenciaron todo desde la primera fila. Aquel día, ya habían dejado todo preparado, quedando libres demasiado temprano. Maria habló entonces de un encargo por parte de Madam y Tsubasa se ofreció a acompañarla, sin encontrar ninguna negativa. Solo era recoger unos libros que Nastassja ocuparía para complementar sus clases, por lo que dejaron la motocicleta de Tsubasa aparcada en casa de la Cadenzavna y emprendieron marcha. No fue la gran cosa, cantaron canciones sosas de la radio en el camino –de forma exagerada–, charlaron de todo y nada, como siempre les sucedía, y disfrutaron su mutua compañía, viendo alrededor en busca de una excusa que les sirviera para evitar separarse. Alabado fue el señor cuando se encontraron con un arcade.

Tsubasa hizo el comentario de que, por la crianza de su abuelo, realmente nunca le habían permitido ir a uno, solía decirle que eran distracciones mundanas para gente inútil; por lo que, ni corta ni perezosa, Maria retornó el auto para tomar camino de vuelta al mismo. Y magnífico señor del espagueti volador, fue toda una experiencia.

Por obvias razones Tsubasa le dio una paliza en las carreras de moto, aunque eso no excluyó que Maria le diera buena competencia, a pesar de que los modelos que hacían de control/simulación les quedó chico a ambas debido a sus notables estaturas, dándoles alguna que otra complicación, especialmente en la parte de las piernas. Maria demostró ganarle por fuerza a Tsubasa golpeando una máquina con la magnífica diferencia de un punto; cosa que se replicó, pero a la inversa, en el juego de básquet, donde un tiro de último momento superó el puntaje anterior de la Cadenzavna, justamente, por un punto. Donde Maria si pudo demostrar una notable superioridad fue en juegos más azarosos, es decir, contaba con buena suerte, en juegos más de condición física terminaron en empate rotundo, como aquel que simulaba saltar una cuerda, para que a la final Tsubasa "recuperara su honor" en juegos de puntería, donde muy ambiguamente mencionó que su kohai practicaba arquería y algo de eso se le había pegado.

Siendo lo mala perdedora que era, Maria le retó que no podría sacar un peluche de la grúa al primer intento a lo que Tsubasa le rebatió que eso era simple cálculo… ¡y demostró estar en lo cierto! O por lo menos la máquina con su moneda llegó al número de intento que te permitía ganar, porque cuando Maria lo intentó, no obtuvo nada.

—Esto tiene que estar arreglado, si lo intentas nuevamente seguro no obtienes nada—Se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

Tsubasa rio—Lastimosamente, ya estamos a nuestro límite, nos queda únicamente lo del combustible, por lo que no podremos comprobar tu teoría.

Maria siguió refunfuñando y Tsubasa se acercó a ella, poniendo el peluche entre ellas.

— ¿Qué te parece si tú te quedas con Nana y dejamos las cosas en un empate?

— ¿Le pusiste nombre a esa cosa? —Maria no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¿No se supone que los peluches llevan nombre? —Arqueó la ceja— De no ser así, entonces he sido engañada.

— ¿Y por qué Nana?

—El siete es mi número favorito—Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Con que sí—Tomó el peluche de sus manos y lo acercó más a ella—Pero dado a que ahora es mía, creo que la llamaré Kanden.

—Que tenga dos nombres entonces.

—Es la peor combinación de la historia, además de que tener un nombre conformado por más de dos elementos es raro, también va a tener mis apellidos.

—Habló la voz de la experiencia—Recibió un golpe en el hombro por su broma— ¡Hey! ¿Era necesaria la violencia?

—No tientes tu suerte, Kazanari.

Ambas rieron de lo ridículo de la situación y abandonaron el lugar con una sonrisa notable. El camino de regreso fue silencioso, y la mano de Tsubasa buscó la suya mientras Maria las conducía de vuelta a su casa, y no la soltó incluso cuando debía hacer los cambios en la palanca. Cuando arribaron, recién había caído el sol y las luces estaban encendidas, por lo que claramente Nastassja o Serena (o ambas) ya estaban en casa.

—Supongo que hasta aquí termina la aventura del día de hoy—Dijo Tsubasa viendo hacia la casa.

—A menos que Madam quiera invitarte a cenar… otra vez—Contestó Maria, acercando su cuerpo un poco hacia el asiento del copiloto de manera inconsciente.

—Tendré que pasar en esta ocasión, tengo un compromiso con mi padre en un par de horas—Se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa cómplice—Pero la siguiente vez no habrá problema, tengo que ver también en qué condiciones tendrás viviendo a nuestra hija.

—Eres una idiota —Se rio al comprender que hablaba del peluche.

Sin darse cuenta, Tsubasa igualmente inclinó su cuerpo, buscando mayor proximidad.

—Gracias por el día de hoy, ya tengo otra cosa que reclamarle a mi abuelo en el siguiente aniversario de su muerte. Siento que he vivido bajo una roca todos estos años.

—Gracias a ti por dejarme vivir esta experiencia contigo—Los dedos en la mano de Tsubasa le dieron un suave apretón a los suyos que se entrelazaban con los propios—Me pregunto qué tantas cosas más podría enseñarte.

Su rostro se acercó al de la peli-azul.

—Sería muy interesante descubrirlo—Tsubasa le sonrió, acercando su rostro igual.

—Deberíamos repetir esto alguna vez.

Estaban ahora más cerca.

—No suena nada mal.

Más cerca.

—Definitivamente no.

Su mirada iba de aquellos ojos índigo a sus labios, acción que era correspondida, pero ninguna tomaba la iniciativa.

Se quedaron en esa posición varios momentos hasta que el universo hizo de las suyas. La mano libre de Tsubasa fue directo al rostro de Maria y lo acarició con la misma ternura que utilizó en el presente en la enfermería, dejándoles tan cerca que podían respirar el aliento de la otra, y esa pequeña hesitación permitió que el teléfono de Tsubasa rompiera la burbuja en la que se habían sumergido.

Era su padre, quien le notificaba que ahora cenarían fuera, lo que le dejaba a Tsubasa menos tiempo para alistarse.

Salieron del auto en un incómodo silencio, asimilando cada una a su manera lo que por poco pasa. Llegando a la misma conclusión: no era momento de dar el siguiente paso todavía.

Maria no podía comprender como cosas como aquella sucedieron si Yukine Chris era una parte tan fundamental de Tsubasa, como la misma Tsubasa se encargó de reiterar.

Rememoró el cosquilleó que sintió cuando Maria se armó de un poco de coraje, y besó a Tsubasa en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura, para despedirla aquella noche, antes de que se pusiera el casco. Fue muy similar al que sintió con ese beso en la frente, ¿se sentiría igual de haber sido en los labios?

— ¿Tú qué opinas Kanden-chan? —Miró al peluche, se acercó y besó tiernamente su nariz.

Durmió nuevamente, y quizá fue el exceso de dulzura que aquel recuerdo le provocó lo que le hizo tener la visión más surrealista dentro de sus sueños.

Estaban Maria y Tsubasa, recostadas en el suelo de alguna terraza que Maria no reconocía, viendo hacia el cielo, con las manos entrelazadas, de la misma manera qué lo hacían en el coche aquella vez.

—Perdona la manera en la que te traté, sé que es muy confuso para ti. —Murmuró Tsubasa.

—Me hiciste sentir usada—Se escuchó decir, contrario a sus otros sueños, ese no podía controlarlo, más bien era como si el sueño la controlara a ella.

—Lo siento.

—No es solo tu culpa, también es mía—Se giró a verla—Creo que me gusta provocarte.

Tsubasa se giró con ella y le sonrió. Sus labios estaban hinchados y parte de su pelo se veía desaliñado.

—Mi auto control está de la patada desde que te conozco—Alzó sus manos juntas—Míranos.

—No te ayudo mucho tampoco.

Tsubasa se acercó a ella, y con toda naturalidad, la besó, y ella correspondió. Era un beso dulce, pero que aun así le mandó una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

—No hay mucho que puedas hacer—Dijo cuándo se separó—La culpa siempre ha sido mía, no he tomado las mejores decisiones y te estoy arrastrando en mi propio desastre.

Maria fue ahora quien la besó, sintiendo un entero regocijo dentro cuando fue correspondida.

—Tengo sueño, mucho sueño, pero no quiero dormir.

Tsubasa le dio un pequeño toque en sus labios.

—Debes descansar, has pasado por mucho.

—Pero una vez que vuelva a despertar ya no podré tenerte y estoy cansada de esto, quiero que todo termine quiero olvidarme de ti y lo que me haces sentir—Comenzó a llorar.

—No, por favor no—Tsubasa giró todo su cuerpo y se pegó al suyo, acariciando su rostro de esa manera que ya parece hábito suyo. Su voz se quebró—Sé que es egoísta, pero por favor, no me olvides todavía.

— ¿Quieres que te espere?

—No—Contesto—Pero no quiero que me olvides, Yukine y yo… tengo mucho en que pensar, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero perderte, eso es lo único que sé.

—Eres muy injusta.

—Lo sé.

—Y una idiota.

—También lo sé.

—Creo que te amo—El sueño la terminó venciendo, y si Tsubasa dijo algo, no lo escuchó.

Maria despertó en medio de la noche, llorando, sin saber porque sus lágrimas no podían detenerse. No tiene sentido, era solo un sueño, algo así nunca podría pasar, ¿verdad?

Posiblemente Phara estaba en lo correcto en insistir que nada ocurrió y su subconsciente había creado aquella escena para darle entender que era el momento de que por fin lo soltara.

Y eso haría, era momento de que al fin lo dejara ir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El que haya entendido la referencia con el peluche, lo quiero mucho uwu


End file.
